1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an electric transfer device and a method for controlling an electric transfer device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems for storing and efficiently using power continues to be of interest, along with the formation of new or improved renewable energy sources that not pollute the environment. Part of this effort involves the design and use of rechargeable batteries for powering portable electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, notebook computers, camcorders, and personal digital assistants) and electric transfer apparatuses (e.g., electric bicycles, electric motorcycles, and electric vehicles).
Various types of rechargeable batteries have been developed and have been connected to form a battery pack to meet the power requirements of a host device. One type of battery pack is used to power electric transfer apparatuses such as previously described. The battery pack can be charged and discharged and outputs power to a load, e.g., a motor or other driver of the apparatus. The battery pack used is managed by a controller and is connected to a user interface, e.g., an electronic dashboard on an electric bicycle. The user interface receives a voltage from the battery pack and displays corresponding information.
When a contact failure of the battery pack occurs, connection between the battery pack and the load (e.g., motor or driver) and/or the user interface may be cut off. Such a contact failure may occur, for example, when the electric bicycle travels along an uneven road surface. The vibration and impact caused by the uneven road surface may cause the battery pack to separate from the electric bicycle. In this case, power from the battery pack to the load and dashboard is disrupted.
When a contact failure occurs, the motor may still be driven by an accelerator pedal or bicycle pedal. When the contact failure is repaired, the battery pack may resume supplying power to the driver. However, when power to the user interface is stopped even once, the user interface will not work until a power switch of the user interface is manually pressed again.